degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emily and elena/Emillieandelenapart6
Smashing follows the yelling. Clare yells over the loud music - Are you okay?!!? After awhile Eli dosen't answer. Clare panics and rushes in to find Eli in the corner and rolled up in a ball, he just sits staring into space. Clare looks at her sister's rooms and find frames, glass and books thrown on the floor. She lowers the music. She takes a deep breath and comes over to Eli. Clare- Come on She tries to bring him up to the bed, he refuses to get up. Eli mumbles- Sorry for the room i'll pay for everything, I'll clean this up. Anxiously he begins to get up and starts to clean the room. He shakes and places everything back. Clare- Just Come sit, We need to talk. He looks back and sees her worried face. He signs and sits. Clare- So, Whats up with you lately. Eli crawls under his covers and turns to one side. Eli- I've been having those dreams again. Clare- What dreams? Eli turns and faces Clare. Eli- Well, with everyone asking me questions, it brings back memories of that bastard pounding on me. He lays his head on Clare's lap and looks up at the Ceiling and continues his story. Eli- He used to get really drunk. and when i was about 13, it got a little outta hand. Clare's fingers comb through his dark hair. Eli- He came home from the bar at around 1:00 am. I was in my room and then a storm of angry fingers pulled my ears all the way down to the kitchen. He pushed my face into an empty frige. He takes a breath and moans. Eli- My dad Yells "Why isnt there any food in here" Do you want me to starve? Our eyes meet sharply and dead in the eyes i said "Yes, Yea i do" He looked at Clare with his piercing wet eyes. Eli- He got even more mad and punched and kicked me all the way down to the basement. He just let me sit on the cold basement floor bledding as he rushed up the stairs and bring back a chair and rope. Eli was now crawled up in a ball leaning up on Clare, Fighting back tears. Eli- He tied me to the chair and said " Do you want me to starve, fine. But you first." Clare quieltly gasps. Eli- I was there for about 3 days without any food or water. Clare wraps her arms around his shoulders. Eli-Finally the mistake of a father let me go.I ran up to my room, i couldn't breath. I was scared of my own father. He tried to talk to me but it just led to more fighting. So i just fight back now, wordless. He turns and wipes his face. He looks at her eyes and waits for a response. Clare looks at him with sympathy in her eyes. She was Speechless. Eli- You dont have to saything , i know it's alot to take in. He gets up and paces back and forth in the room. Clare- Eli, just forget about it. He's gone. She gets up and stands in front of him. Eli whispers- But what if he comes back. His voice cracks. She leans in and says- He wont. They kiss slowly and sofly. They slighlty smile afterword. He Hugges her and slient tears run down his face. Clare- Everything is gonna be okay, Everythig is gonna be fine. Category:Blog posts